It's Just Us
by Necessary Chocolate
Summary: Fifty prompts, fifty situations with out favorite delinquent and our favorite sqeee!er. Minor swearing and hints of other things. Duncan/Katie


Word Count: 2,892  
Note: The times jump all over the place. AUish, in the fact that Duncan lives near Katie and Sadie. Also, a bit of out-of-characterness, and mentions of past Duncan/Courtney and Duncan/Gwen. Also a hint toward Heather/Alejandro and Geoff/Gwen, but not too much.

#1 - Hero  
"You're my hero," She whispered quietly, a blush spreading across her face. She pecked him on the cheek quickly, part of her hoping his girlfriend would notice and be angry, another part of her hoping that she wouldn't.

#2 – Proposition  
Katie grabbed for her phone when it started to ring, recognizing the different ringtone she used whenever a certain someone called her and flipped it open. "Gwen's gone," he informed her. Her heart started to hammer before he added, "She went to visit her grandma in Toronto. Wanna come over?"

#3 - Fantasy  
It was a fantasy Katie and Sadie had since they were little, find a nice, sweet boy who would sweep them off their feet and treat them like a princess. Sadie sort of found a guy – he was nice enough, but not perfect, and Katie fell for a guy who had a bad record with girlfriends and was even dating a creepy Goth chick with scary friends right now.

#4 - Lock and Key  
When he was dating Courtney, she was always trying to get him to open up more. Gwen as well, but to a much less harsh extent. He didn't have to be bothered to open up to Katie, though. She had a natural talent for making him want to tell her everything.

#5 - Heart  
"He has a heart," Katie protested weakly, only to be met with an angry glare from the few people who were nearby, namely Courtney and Sierra.

#6 - Poison  
She would refuse to kiss him, date him, or anything with him when he was still dating Gwen. She'd watched from Hawaii as Courtney's heart broke and how much he didn't care. Even if Gwen was remorseful, Katie did not want to be the reason someone else's heart was broken.

#7 - Burn  
"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Katie screeched, blowing on her hand.  
Duncan rolled his eyes and grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the kitchen to the faucet. "Warm water, Princess."  
Katie glared at him, trying to pull her hand away. "Warm water won't help—"  
"Trust me," Duncan deadpanned. "It will."

#8 – Panties  
"Give that back!" Katie demanded, trying to snatch at the article of clothing her almost-somewhat-sort of-boyfriend was dangling in front of her. "You shouldn't leave things like this lying around, Tweedle." Katie glared at him. "It wasn't _lying around_, it was _in the dresser_!"

#9 - Sacrifice  
Katie would never give up her time with Sadie to hang out with him. Sadie was her best female friend for life. Her BFFFL. Forever. And a guy wouldn't change that. Not even _him_.

#10 - Busted  
"_Busted_!" Izzy shouted, pointing her finger at Katie and the heart she'd been doodling in the margins. Sadie glanced over instantly, and Katie knew they'd be bugging her for the rest of the night about who she liked. Sadie because Katie was her best friend, Izzy because she had a thing for out-of-show shipping and pairing.

#11 - Reflection  
Katie stared back at herself in the mirror, her jaw slack and eyes wide. She studied herself for a moment, then glanced back to Courtney and Sadie, her expression not changing. The CIT grinned. "See," She said. "Now Gwen can get her heart broken." Sadie seemed to ignore the comment, and her BFFFL just glared at her. She was _kidding_ when she said that looking more goth would certainly help Duncan like her. Katie sighed. "This is wash-out dye, right?"

#12 - Addicted  
"Put those down."  
"They're just tic-tacs," Katie protested, but put the small, see-through box onto the table anyways.  
Duncan sighed, snatching the orange candies away. "I swear to god, Tic-Tacs have something in them that make them so addicting."  
"You worry too much."  
"Only about you."

#13 - Haunted  
"What if it's a burglar?" Katie whispered, shaking her boyfriend-slash-roommate again.  
"Go to _bed_, Katie..."  
"Please? What if it's a _ghost_?" She whispered the last word even quieter, as if it would draw the nonexistent being into their bedroom.  
"Fine," Duncan stood up and sighed. "You owe me."  
Katie glared at him, nevermind the expression being lost in the dark.

#14 - Mask  
Duncan thought he put up a very good facade. He'd grown up acting sad to get out of trouble, acting happy to annoy his father, and acting nonchalant when his little sister tried to cheer him up. In the third season of Total Drama, he had to act - perfectly - that he didn't even care he'd cheated on Courtney. And he did feel bad, about dragging Gwen into this and shoving Courtney toward evil Alejandro. But that did nothing for the annoyance he felt when he saw Katie and Sadie sitting on Alejandro's side in the finale.

#15 - Stalker  
Katie noticed him first, the man in the jacket with the hood held over his head. The man who kept glancing over at her and oblivious Sadie. The girl had a bad feeling in her stomach as her and her friend ate, Sadie chittering away the entire time, never noticing how uncomfortable Katie was. She rushed her friend out of the cafe and flipped her cell open, dialing a random number, everything her mother ever told her about candy-giving strangers flying through her head. She was slightly annoyed with herself when she realized she'd called Duncan. "There's this guy following us and h-he's _really _creepy!" She was expecting him to laugh and say to not worry so much. She was not expecting him to say, "Where are you?" and the sound of a door shutting in the background.

#16 - Web  
Duncan fancied himself a Ladies Man, with Courtney and (sometimes) Heather in the first season, and then Gwen in the second and third. But then Katie got caught up in the web, and for some reason, Duncan really didn't want her in the same web as Courtney and Gwen.

#17 - Storm  
"I hate rainstorms." Katie informed him pointedly. "Rain is nice, the flowers grow! But thunder is loud and obnoxious.

#18 - I. cant.  
"Leave me alone," she sang to herself as she chopped tomatoes. "Beeecause I just can't listen... aaaaaaaaanymoreeeeee..."  
"Can you _stop_!" her boyfriend snapped angrily, covering his ears.

#19 - Mislead  
"Have you ever thought of taking your relasionship to the next level?" Katie's mother, a sweet woman with blonde hair and a kind smile.  
Katie choked on her milk and Duncan's fork went through the paper plate. "_Mom_!" Katie's face was as red as the tomatoes on her plate. Duncan gave her a devilish smirk.  
"What?" Her mother asked, confused. "I was only talking about marriage. What did you think I was talking about?"

#20 - Memory  
At the edge of his mind was a memory of Katie in the moonlight when he kissed Gwen on the plane, but he ignored the thought. She was just a fangirl anyways. Even if she was ten times better than Sierra.

#21 - No way out  
"Courtney's my attorney," Duncan informed her quietly, knowing that his girlfriend was likely to hang up on him at this point. "I heard she's really good and all, but-" the sound of a dead line answered him. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

#22 - The Old Days  
"You two... are going as nineteenth century suffragists for Halloween?" Duncan's little sister asked quietly. "Are you going to burn the bra he stole?" She added on exitdedly, grinning up at the older girls. Sadie giggled. Katie made a mental note to ask Duncan about that later.

#23 - Emotional  
Duncan knew that Katie and Sadie could be very loud and dramatic at times, but after Katie forced him to watch _Twilight_ with them, he never thought he'd be so happy to see a girl so pissed off. Even if it was at a stupid movie about people ruled by hormones.

#24 - Come ON!  
"Come _on_, Katie. It's not like Gwen's going to come running home-"  
"No." She said scornfully. "I will not visit. I will not let you cheat on Gwen. She doesn't deserve that." _And neither do I._

#25 - Chains  
"Suffragists?" Duncan asked, amused.  
"Impersonator?" Katie countered back, glancing down at the police officer uniform.

#26 - Action  
When Duncan saw Katie and Sadie drooling over Alejandro in the finale, he figured now was as good of a time as ever to take action. He grabbed her aside, not even caring to glance where Gwen was, and kissed her, logic and worries be damned.

#27 - Need  
The delinquent grabbed for the BFFFL's shoulder. "But I _want_ you there, Princess."  
She stepped away and shot a glare at him. "I don't want to be wanted. A person needs to be needed. Loved. So no, I won't go."

#28 - After A Battle  
Gwen and Courtney huffed at the same time and turned their backs to eachother, the loud shouting and screaming finally coming to an end. Sadie glanced at her annoyed friend, knowing that she'd had enough of listening to the two of them fight over Duncan. Honestly, Sadie just hoped the delinquent would _pick_ someone already, hopefully her friend, if only to quiet everything down.

#29 - Gone  
"I'm not sure if he was ever even there." Katie remarked. Sadie put an encouraging arm around her BFFFL and debated on calling him up on Katie's phone and screaming at him.

#30 - Original Character  
An original character, in fiction and fan-fiction, was someone who wasn't overly-cliched. But Katie knew that the entire group in Total Drama was overly-cliched, even if some of them had a bit or originality. But, Katie found, that the whole Good Girl goes for the Bad Guy was so overly-done. That was the _only_ reason she hated them together.

#31 - Realistic  
"Be realistic, honey." Noah commented offhandedly, always the voice of bringing-people-down. "What makes you think a guy like _that_ will ever like you?"  
"Jerk!" Sadie crossed her arms over her chest. "He'd never like you, either."  
"Why would I _want_ him to?"

#32 - Moonlight  
Duncan hated the full moon. It was just too bright and reminded him too much of those days that he'd try to get out of military school or juvy. But he changed his mind when he noticed just how pretty people like Katie looked in the moonlight that one night during the first season. At the time, he'd still been after Courtney, but that didn't mean he couldn't appreciate her.

#33 - Holiday  
Duncan had been alone all night at his parent's New Years party, aloof and alone in a corner, until he noticed a familiar face in the crowd.  
"Want to dance?" He asked her. She looked shocked to see him. "I said-"  
"I heard what you said," She cut him off and nodded, allowing herself a brief moment of enjoying herself, even if he was still dating Gwen.

#34 - FUCK  
"Dear god!" Something must've been wrong with her if she was swearing, but then again, her friend-slash-sometimes boyfriend _had_ just cut into his thumb while trying to make a mother's day breakfast. Duncan glanced painfully at his thumb and forced a weak smile. "You're an idiot!" She screamed. She wrapped a washcloth around his hand and rushed him into the car.

#35 - Do Not Disturb  
"Where's Katie?" Vicki asked Sadie, stealing the seat their brunette friend usually sat in. Sadie laughed nervously. "She... doesn't want to be... bothered right now." Something fell to the floor upstairs and Sadie's face reddened. "L-let's get out of here."  
"But what about the cake-"  
"OUT!"

#36 - Midnight  
Katie loved midnight. She loved the starts in the sky and the bright moon. She loved the cold air and the feeling of awareness, even when exhausted, from being out there. She never confided in anyone about this since Sadie told her midnight was a creepy time of the day, until that night that the delinquent joined her. She was sort of scared of him then, and had no idea how much she'd grow to like him in the future.

#37 - Weapon  
"Hand over the pocketknife," Katie chastised, holding her hand out.  
"Why am I even going with you? It's Alaska. USA. Nothing cool about that."  
"Well, you said your cousins were in Alaska, and so's my aunt! And Alaska is great!"

#38 - Sick  
Everyone hated to be sick, especially Duncan Johnson. He got a cold over the year-long break from Total Drama, with only his sister to help him. Somehow, Katie taking care of him made being sick worthwhile... until she got sick, too, and his mom had to take care of him.

#39 - Transformation  
Katie was one of those girls who believed that a guy would change for her, until she saw how Duncan refused to change for Courtney, no matter how much he liked her. So she'd stand by and let Courtney and Gwen try, and maybe by then he'd be too tired of it to resist it anymore.

#40 - Fear  
"I thought you were over that fear," Katie said as he hid behind her and Sadie at the music store. "No," He whispered. "It's Courtney."  
Sadie rolled her eyes. "You're never supposed to mention your ex around your girlfriend! It's in the _code_!"

#41 - Under Water  
She smiled at him before rushing up for air. Duncan watched her go, his own breath still sustaining him. He ran a finger up her calf and got a kick in the face for it.

#42 - Future  
Unlike what most of them thought, Duncan did have future plans. He planned to be a forensic analyst, or an officer. Something where he could be of use in, like discovering traces of things no one else noticed. But he never really saw a wife in that equation until he started dating Katie, unable to get the image of her older and him forgetting about their anniversary or something like that because of some difficult case.

#43 - Fire  
He was a pyromaniac. She knew that. But she was afraid of fire-had been since she was seven and Sadie started their house on fire. Nothing had been lost, thankfully. But she still put up with his talk of burning things and the tricks he could do with fire. She still hated uncontrollable fire, though. Always would.

#44 - Wings  
Katie never thought all those cliches about kissing were true. But that first time she kissed him, her knees felt like they were just gone, she didn't care about absolutely anything for that brief second, and she felt like she'd randomly grown wings and was flying away. She felt incredibly dizzy when he pulled away with a smirk across his face, and all he could think about was that neither Courtney nor Gwen ever got so lightheaded after he kissed them.

45. And?  
He was dumbstuck after her performance on stage, watching her and Sadie be such perfect little evil stepsisters. They were okay actors, pretending to be jealous of the tall redhead who got to play Cinderella. They were great up there. "How did we do!" Katie screeched afterward, looking up at him with those bright eyes. "Great." He said nonchalantly.  
"Aaaaand...?"  
"And what?"

#46 - Cozy  
"It's cold," Katie complained, shivering. She glanced at the locked freezer door, hating Geoff for trying to be such a stupid matchmaker. He was probably betting on cuddling for warmth, and _then _he'd throw open the door. "I have an idea," she added, grinning. "When we get out, let's lock Gwen and Geoff in here."

#47 - Text  
_Come on._ Izzy's text read. _It's your... Dutie. LOLOLOLOL_

#48 - Progress  
"Progress!" Sadie squealed, grabbing her BFFFL's hands. "He didn't cheat on Gwen!"  
Katie didn't have the heart to tell her friend that he tried to. Again and again.

#49 - Upside Down  
Duncan felt dizzy hanging from that bear trap, even more so when somewhat-friend took the chance to kiss him. It wasn't until later that he wondered how a bear-trap wound up in a resort.

#50 - Unseen  
Katie always felt like she was invisible without Sadie there, especially now, since she was off in Quebec to hang out with family. But she felt so much more visible whenever she met up with Duncan. People recognized her from Total Drama with him there. Katie did not like the attention, or the calls of "Boyfriend-Stealer" every few hours.

-  
I may do another one of these, because it was a lot of fun! And by no means is it my first fanfic, just the first posted one. I might actually write a one-shot about these two later.


End file.
